5 Years Later
by Ego916
Summary: My finale to Teen Titans in College makes more sense if you read it first ... but, 5 years have passed, so what has life become for everyone? ... Enjoy and review!


Hey everyone … here's what you all been waiting for, it's 5 years later. Note for those of you who are reading this, it would make a lot more sense for you if you read the earlier Teen Titans in College series … anyway, enjoy …

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans … dang …

**5 Years Later**

Raven rustled in her bed. The sunlight had peeked through the curtains and because of it, she rubbed her eyes. Turning on her side, she saw on the clock that it was 10:49. Reaching behind her, there were only empty sheets. In the air, there was the faint scent of coffee and it intrigued her. I might as well get up, she said to herself as she climbed out of the king-sized bed. Wearing an oversized T-shirt, Raven made her way down the stairs and entered the kitchen. Standing at the doorway, she observed a muscular green haired guy flipping tofu bacon and smiled.

"Morning …"

The guy looked over to the door. He smiled back as he noticed her messed up hair and choice of clothing. He set the frying pan aside and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"You slept in late …" He said to her.

"Well, Gar … you kept me up last night." Gar blushed at her comment. He kissed her on the cheek and went back to cooking his tofu bacon.

"Richard called earlier, says he and Kori are going to drop by later."

Raven listened intently, but she just stared at her husband. It had been almost five years since she had first met him. A lot had gone on between then. Gar had joined the military and served his four years, pretty much traveling the world, yet he had never forgotten about Raven as she had never forgotten about him. They had a de facto long distance relationship that whole time, writing to each other constantly. Sometimes, when Gar was lucky, he would call her and they would talk for endless hours before one of his bosses dragged him away. On his last leave of duty, Raven traveled to Japan where he was stationed. It had been one of the best weeks in her life and only became luckier. Atop Tokyo tower, Gar proposed to her. She of course said yes. And the rest was history … well up until now.

"Raven? You okay?"

Raven snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head. Gar put his arm around her and led her to the table. Taking a seat, Raven was served by Gar with toast and his tofu bacon. He took a seat across from her and started eating. Raven, however, picked at her food with a fork. Gar looked up; he knew something was bothering her.

"Something's the matter … what is it?" Gar asked with concern.

"I have some good news …" She replied. Gar waited for the answer, obviously now more attentive. " … I'm pregnant …"

Gar dropped his fork. Raven peered up seeing his face with shock. She didn't know whether he was happy or … not. For a minute, she waited for him to respond.

"You're … pregnant?!" He asked her, still stunned. Raven nodded her head.

"Gar …" She tried to talk to him, but he cut her off.

"I'M GONNA BE A FATHER!!!" Gar leapt out of his chair and rushed to her, taking her from her seat. He wrapped his arms around her and they spun around on the kitchen tile. After a bit of dizziness, Gar stopped and stared into Raven's eyes. He smiled and they kissed.

**Ooo**

"Congratulations Raven."

"So Raven will bear a child soon?"

"Umm, that will still take nine months Kori …" Gar corrected his friend.

Gar was still excited about Raven being pregnant and when Richard and Kori knocked on their door, he greeted them by telling that he was going to be a father soon.

"So when's the wedding date?" Gar now asked Richard.

"Not until November." Richard answered. He held onto Kori and kissed her, they were engaged.

Richard and Kori had started dating almost a year after Raven first arrived at UJC. Now, after four years of dating, they were engaged and were to be married the upcoming year. Raven had kept a close friendship with Richard and had always been Kori's roommate the rest of their college years. They were all the best of friends.

"How's Vic been doing?" Raven asked.

"Vic's been fine … he visited us the other day and I heard he wanted to visit you two sometime soon." Richard answered.

Raven still considered Vic her big teddy bear friend. All throughout college, if Vic had a problem, he always knew Raven was there for him. He and Kole had been going out since sophomore year of college and were still together. Raven believed wedding bells would be ringing for him next. It was good to see Vic so happy with Kole.

"Yeah, Vic says he got a job offer in Gotham, but he's looking more towards Metropolis." Richard told their friends.

"Wow, Metropolis? That's one heck of a city …"

The guys started drifting off into their conversation while Raven and Kori listened. They all sat their together before finally realizing that they had no dinner. Instead of going out, they all thought it would be like old times if they just got a pizza. Gar went towards the phone, but stopped.

_Knock knock_

At the door, someone knocked. They weren't expecting anyone else, but Gar turned to answer it. Opening it he was surprised to find who it was.

"Vic!? Wha-when-who …" Gar went forward and gave his best friend a hug. Raven, Kori and Richard walked over to see who it was and were also surprised to find Victor with Kole at the door.

"Kole!" Kori squealed as she hugged her. Gar had now let go and Richard walked up and gave him a hug. Kori and Kole talked while Victor finally saw Raven. He stared at her for a second before walking up and wrapping his arms around her.

"What are you doing here?" Raven asked, stunned at his surprise visit. The others all stood around Vic to hear what he had to say.

"I got a job offer from Metropolis … I leave in two days." He admitted sadly.

"Metro? Dude, that's something to be proud of." Gar comforted his friend. Vic smiled and they all started conversing. However, after ten minutes, there was another knock at the door. Gar went back to it and opened it.

"Wally? Jenna? What are you two doing here?" Gar exclaimed.

Wally and Jenna had dated on and off all through college, but now had been dating steadily since. Wally and Vic even patched up their differences and had become good friends. Even he and Jenna were friends again; she was the one who always cried to Vic whenever she and Wally broke up; even though he knew it was temporary. He and Kole were the ones who watched her stuff down a banana split, a chocolate milkshake, half a cake, and assorted chocolate covered fruits in one night because of a breakup.

"'ey Raven!" Jenna called out to her. It was getting somewhat crowded now in Gar's house now and they all struggled to greet each other. However, there was one last knock at the door.

"Whoa … you think you have room for two more in there?" Garth asked as Raven answered the door. He held Tara in his arms as he watched everyone try to maneuver to greet him and his wife.

Gar still kept a close relationship with his ex Tara and had been the first to hear of Garth's proposal. Garth had proposed to Tara after college graduation and eloped that night. They were both crazy, but crazy in love. These two had always been passionate about each other and had never relented. Garth and Tara now lived in a modest two story house by the ocean. They were expecting as well.

"Oh Tara! Every time I see you, your stomach gets bigger." Kori told the blonde haired girl. Tara smiled as Kori rubbed her stomach, she was five months and it was showing.

"Okay … Okay … listen up …" Gar called out in the crowded living room. He was now standing atop the couch to get everyone's attention. "How 'bout we all go out for pizza?!"

**Ooo**

Around a circular table, everyone talked and ate their pizzas. It was like old times for the friends, but now they were all grown up and were finding their place in the world. At the announcement of Raven being pregnant, everyone cheered out for her. It was now nearing midnight and their group was the only one left. Gar stood up.

"Guys and Girls … you all have been my best of friends. I just want to let you know that I always want us to stay in touch. We have come this far that we cannot lose our friendship." Gar finished and sat down. Everyone agreed and a toast was made … that no one of them ever forgets each other. They all departed shortly after midnight, each one saying their goodbyes and congratulations. Raven had a tear in her eye.

"Do you really believe we'll all still be friends?" She asked Gar after everyone had gone. He put his hands around her, holding her tightly against him.

"I'd bet my life on it …"

They walked out, hand in hand.

**The End**

…

But wait, what about Roy you say?

Roy made amends with Raven the next time he saw her. He apologized profusely about how he was an idiot that night and how he was glad Gar was there to stop him. Raven accepted his apology and they became friends, yet not as close. Roy had dated around college (mostly with Kitten), but had never found _that_ girl. He went back to Star City to live with his millionaire stepfather Oliver Queen (you know him as Green Arrow) and on a trip to China, he met a girl. Raven had received a call a month back from Roy staying that he was getting married to her (Jade Nguyen … aka Cheshire) and she was happy for him. Roy and Jade live back in Star City, but occasionally visit.

**Now The End**

**Ooo**

Hope you all liked the ending … don't think I forgot about Roy because I didn't, I was just saving him as last … but give me some reviews!!! … thanks for reading all of my first completed story … check out my other stuff … cya

Brief synopsis if you guys want a little more:

Gar/Raven: they still live in Jump City … Gar still works for the army, mostly as a mechanic but really wants to do stand-up comedy … Raven owns a bookshop in downtown Jump … a popular joint that also has a poetry night … lastly, they're having a baby girl …

Richard/Kori: are going to get married … they currently live in Gotham where they live at Wayne manor with Richard's father Bruce … Richard runs Wayne Enterprises alongside Bruce also while Kori is a first grade teacher …

Victor/Kole: they now are living in Metropolis where Victor is an employee of S.T.A.R. Labs … he would eventually be promoted head of technological advances … Kole has found herself a clerk job at the Daily Planet (where a certain Clark Kent works) …

Garth/Tara: the laid back couple … they still live in Jump City … Garth owns a surf shop where he also gives lessons … while Tara is a geologist for a WE lab in Jump City … like I said, they live on the beach … and are having a baby boy …


End file.
